


Maid to Order

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [25]
Category: Maid in Manhattan (2002)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Domestic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0252076/">movie</a>, Marisa and Christopher work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid to Order

Christopher never treated her second-class, never expected service, but when he pulled out the maid’s uniform and said he’d been fantasizing, she feared the worst. Until she noticed it was too big and he haltingly explained about cleaning up corruption he could touch and wanting direction from someone who knew all about that. She was happy to sit back, direct, and give the white glove test, laughing gently at how pleased he was with her approval. And if the gloves came off and she put her fingers to more joyful use after, well that was just supporting her hardworking partner.


End file.
